


Thank you

by Fantasychick13



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1334623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasychick13/pseuds/Fantasychick13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marie is a 14 year old girl and friends with Sherlock.</p><p>As a orphan, she never usually goes to him.</p><p>But tonight, she is in a heap of trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Nights like this where rare.

They usually never happened.

But tonight was one of those nights.

I dragged my body through the alleyways trying to get to Baker Street.

I needed to get to Sherlock.

_Why am I doing this? This is wasting time! But my life is on the line at this point._

I grunted in pain as I climbed over a dumpster that was in the alleyway.

"Where did the little rat go?!"

I froze.

The men, they are still following me. I picked up my pace, trying to go faster. 

Gunshots fired through the night, one bullet hitting a wall behind me by 2 feet.

_They are close. Too close._

By then, I make it to Baker Street, now running, despite the pain in my leg and ribs.

I make it to Sherlock's flat and knocked fast as the 3 drunk men with guns were advancing, about a block away.

The door opens and I see Sherlock, who had been probably sleeping. His eyes were heavy looking until he saw me.

"Marie! My god what happened?!"

"Sherlock I-I need your help. Just for tonight. Please. They are right around the corner."

"Where is she?! We ain't through with her!"

I turn to find the men just a few flats away. Sherlock grabs my forearm gently and drags me inside.


	2. You always have mattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock is pissed.

"Marie, of you don't start talking, I'm going to call the orphanage."

I lowered my head in defeat.

Sherlock had taken me inside to patch me up. John was with Mary at her doctors appointment, so he couldn't do it.

I thought it was funny for me to take Sherlock, step by step to patch me up correctly.

'This is not my division' he said.

But at this point, he was finished with me, now questioning me firmly.

"Sherlock I-"

"I've been worried sick about you, you left right after John's wedding-"

"Of course I left Sherlock! I didn't have a choice! No one cares! I don't matter to anyone!"

Tears fell down my face, my life had been a living hell.

My parents died of a drug overdose, they abused me. I was sent to foster homes and orphanages all over England, when I landed in London, stealing became my only option of survival. I one day tried to pick-pocket Sherlock, but that didn't work. Instead of calling the police he became my friend. The orphanage thought I was a complete waste of money.

"Don't be silly Marie, you have always mattered."

"To who may I matter to?"

"Me, John, Mary, Molly, Miss. Hudson, and Lesterade."


	3. Thank you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been 3 months after that night.
> 
> Marie is still there.

I walked with John, Mary, Miss. Hudson, and Sherlock.

I flashed a smile that I haven't flashed in years, Sherlock smiled and hugged me.

John and Mary smiled at me, and began to speak to Miss. Hudson about living arrangements.

John and Mary left when we hit 221B.

Sherlock opened the door for me and Miss. Hudson.

"Your father is a charming man, Marie. A sociopath one, but he loves you anyway."

Miss. Hudson flashed a smile as I walked into my new home.

I was no longer Marie Evans.

I was now Marie Holmes.


End file.
